A majority of the research in patients with chronic ischemic heart disease and left ventricular dysfunction deals with increasing patient survival rates and years. Very little research has focused on patients? perceptions of living with this chronic debilitating disease. The purpose of this study is to assess the quality of life (QOL) and symptom distress experienced by patients with chronic ischemic heart disease and left ventricular dysfunction. Patients respond to questionnaires that measure generic and disease specific QOL and symptom distress. Questionnaires are administered at three time intervals over a 1-year period. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Recruitment of subjects is currently underway.